Multimedia content, such as video, audio, graphical or the like, is often provided in various computing devices. For example, multimedia content is stored on a computing device and presented in a player application that runs on the computing device. Examples of such player applications include WINDOWS MEDIA PLAYER, QUICKTIME, AMAROK, AUDACIOUS, BANSHEE, MPLAYER, RHYTHMBOX, TOTEM, VLC, AND XINE. Many multimedia player applications are configured with controls that enable the user to interact with the multimedia content. Typical controls provided with such player applications include buttons, sliders and/or switches for commands such as play, pause, stop, rewind or the like.
Although most multimedia player applications include one or more controls for interactivity, realistic multimedia content is being created that may cause users to desire greater interactivity with various forms of multimedia content, such as relating to games and adult entertainment. This desire is fueled, at least in part, by increased interactive functionality supported by many mobile computing devices, such as provided by an IPAD, IPHONE, personal digital assistant, and smart phones, such as running the ANDROID operating system.
Unfortunately, the current state of the interactive experience for many users, particularly with regard to sophisticated multimedia content (e.g., high DEF video content) is not satisfactory due to limitations on the presentation of the content, particularly in response to one or more forms of user input.